


Intoxicating

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: Having spent so long apart, the first night Daniel and Sebastian have together is the driver meal. Sebastian can barely keep his eyes, let alone his hands off the other man...





	Intoxicating

Sebastian’s fingers danced over the swirls of colour emerging from black fabric. He longed to have his hands splayed against tanned skin, to feel the warmth of the other man. He wanted nothing more than to have the rugged stubble tickle his chin or those chapped lips pressed against his own. Oh, how Sebastian loved race weekends. Sebastian took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He knew he had to concentrate. But it wasn’t his fault, the other man was intoxicating.   
Mindless chatter filled the room. Laughter danced across the table. Drinks were plentiful, no drop wasted. Everyone had a smile on their face, grinning at seeing friends after so long. It was the perfect time to catch up with drivers and relax for the final time before racing began again. Sebastian’s fingers pulled at the damp label on his bottle. It was a habit he adopted when distracted. The white paper came off with ease and he dropped them carelessly on the table. Seb lifted the bottle and let the amber liquid spill over his tongue and warm his throat. He gently nudged the leg next to him, revealing in the warmth that seeped through his jeans. Sebastian continued to nod absentmindedly, ignoring the conversation he was supposed to participating in as he dreamt of finally climbing into bed with him.

“Seb? You alright mate?” Lewis asked, looking at him with mild amusement.

At the sound of his name, Sebastian reluctantly pulled his gaze from the man next to him and focused on Lewis, “Yeah. Maybe a drink too many.” He chuckled unconvincingly, trying to joke.

“You sure?” Lewis smirked, his eyebrows raising knowingly as he nodded over at Dan.

A warm, red blush crept across Sebastian. He could feel it rising from his neck to his cheeks, until his whole face was bathed in an embarrassed glow, “Shut up.” He mumbled.

Lewis chuckled, “Anyway…” He continued, returning to his conversation about something or other. Sebastian didn’t know. He could smell the familiar lemon scent, the one that lingered on his neighbouring pillow at home. It was all he could focus on, the scent of Dan and the feel of his muscular leg beneath his fingertips. It was all he could do not to jump at Dan there and then.

Sebastian stretched his arms behind his head as he let out a slow yawn. He wasn’t sure what the time was, but the world had been bathed in a dark orange glow. It must be late he reasoned. Since dinner had finished, the majority of drivers remained. Everyone had re-arranged, moving around the room at different moments to greet old friends. Sebastian was glad Dan had moved from beside him, it gave him momentary relief and the ability to concentrate on conversation, “I think I’m going to call it a night, see you guys tomorrow.” He announced sleepily, standing up. As he left the room, Seb’s fingers lingered on Dan’s back, tracing the tight muscles. He knew it wouldn’t be long until Dan followed. 

As Sebastian slipped beneath the soft covers, the room door swung open to reveal a grinning man,

“Not going to wait for me?” He chuckled, throwing himself onto the bed, fully clothed. He leant on his elbows as he crawled over Sebastian’s body.

Sebastian smiled, wrapping his arms around Dan, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, all evening.”

“Oh really?” Dan smirked. He pressed his lips against Sebastian’s as he felt the blonde slip his fingers beneath his shirt. This. This was what Sebastian had been dreaming of. Long nights apart, trips to team headquarters, family trips. It meant they hadn’t spent as long as they’d hoped together over the winter break. They’d missed each other but they’d soon make up for lost time. Or at least Sebastian hoped so as he released a breathless moan.


End file.
